


Niflheim

by MarvelisLife



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angerboda and her kids, Angerboda is dead, Hel is on her own, I forgot his name - Freeform, Kid Hel, Loki wasn't there, Niflheimr | Niflheim, One Shot, Other, Thor's brother did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a this one shot about how Hel when she first went to Niflheim(hell) after Thor's brother stabbed her in the eye, so this is what I believed happened when she first started off there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niflheim

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this one shot represent different times when Hel was there and doesn't necessarily mean it all happened in one day just as she was a child.

           Waking up on the hard cold ground, she opened her eye that wasn’t damaged, the other had a dagger slicing through it. Her eyelid was split going down her eye. It was a fresh wound that happened only a moment ago. She remembered being in her mother’s arm playing with her fingers, but then everything went blank like that was the last good memory she had of her mother. She sat up from the ground covering her damaged eye, half her body was a rotting away like a corpse her hair was black like ash and her skin felt fragile like it could tear at any minute. Her pierced eye was milky white while bleeding out of its socket, The blood dripped down the blade and rolled on her cheek like a tear, it wasn’t as painful as she had imagined or remembered and decided to pull it out. She gripped the handle with both of her small hands and tugged on it until it started moving gradually with her motion and she gently got the long blade to slip out her eye. The blade was very long which could probably explain why it could reach her brain and puncture it. More blood gushed out her eye especially when she tried to open it but it wasn’t functional for her to use it, so she left it alone. The other side of her was a silky black haired and, emerald green eyed creature she was imaged to be. Her skin had a light shade of pink into the paleness of it and she wore a nightgown the color of black and green.

           She viewed the graveyard like surroundings in her environment, it spooked her how dark and eerie it was and silence only gave her more dread. Hel didn’t recognize this place and she felt lost, but in the slightest feel she felt found, as if there was a small hint of commence. She went into any random direction hoping she could find someone she knows or her mother to take her back home where she could rest her head on a soft pillow in her mother’s arm. From the fog or mist she couldn’t see from a short range and she didn’t exactly know where she was wandering off to but she kept moving. Hel wanted her mother so she kept moving, no matter how long it took she was going to find her, she was determined. At an instant, she heard voices whispering quite loud, feeling like they were speaking in her ear. They were speaking to her once she understood what they were saying, “the one and only,” one of them said in a raspy voice, “the half” Hel searched from where the voices came from. “The connector between worlds,” the voice became clearer as did the person. They became visual in front of her pointing their long, bony trembling finger at her. She was frightened by the decaying face of an elder woman. She was missing both her eyes, they were gouged out and her forearm was sawed off her body leaving an infected wound that bled her to death. She stepped closer to little girl reaching for her face, “you-you’re not dead are you?” Horror filled Hel’s eyes, staring at this woman made her stomach ache and her head dizzy, “answer me little girl do you belong here or not?”

           “I-I don’t know? I don’t know where I am,” Hel shuffled backwards ready to run if this woman tried anything.

           “You’re in the underworld where all dead things go when their time has come, but you still have skin, well half of you does while the other is rotting. So tell me creature, what are you and how did you get here?” Hel was trembling having a hard time keeping her posture calm but she was too young to comprehend what the woman was saying. Though she was frightening Hel had to stay strong and fixed her poise, “do you know where I can get back to Jotunheim I have to get back to my mother Angrboda.”

           “Angrboda’s child you say, you’re Loki’s offspring, now it makes sense,” she fell into thought while Hel stood there becoming more impatient, “you won’t be able to find _home_ ever again this is your home now so you won’t be able to see your mother or father or siblings ever again. I don’t know what you are, you don’t give off that scent of death and yet you’re here. My guesses are, you aren’t going to last a day in the pit little girl and my suggestions are to just sit here and let starvation kill you off and take you wherever you truly belong because, it’s not here,” with that she faded back into nothing leaving Hel alone by herself. Hel listened to every word that monster had said and took it all to heart. Was she really not going to be able to go home? Was she really going to have to live here with people like her to hang around with? Why was she dead, how did it happen and why didn’t she belong if she died?

        All these questions but no one to answer them. She went to the conclusion that she was stuck here in this horrible and creepy place just to rot here, thinking about it made her tear up but her damaged eye cried out blood which now made her feel worse. She wasn’t sure what she was but all she knew was if she wanted to survive she was going to have to adapt and since she’s stuck here she might as well get settled here, it was her new home. She wiped away the tears once she came to realization of being stuck here, Hell opened up to her and showed her the horrible places of it. She felt the heat of it when she turned around to get a full visual of it. She saw people burning in boiling fire and skeleton bones tromping around the melting floor. She saw different creature tied up to wheels and stretched apart, some of them being whipped and tortured all together. The sight of it all was unbarring and it almost made her want to do what the lady said and just sit and rot. Turning away from the horrid sight, Hel was shaking from its awfulness and it caused her to whimper. She tried closing her eyes and wishing it away but when she looked back and saw nothing change, she finally understood hell. She didn’t know what gave her the strength or courage-maybe it was the will to live or maybe because she knew she was dead-she turned back to the horrors of hell and walked into the deep depths of it, accepting what was going to come at her, knowing deep down inside she truly did belong here whether she liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know more about Hel, ya'll can just ask in the comments


End file.
